


Winter Dreams

by Squarepeg72



Series: Tis the Season [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: As winter settles around then, Ron and Pansy wait for their little one. Work, hormones and shopping make for a long day ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music: The things we've handed down by marc Cohn, Winter Dreams by Kelly Clarkson, Light in the Hallway by Pentatonix

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33580540861/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Rushing to the loo  
She slams the door  
Feeling green at the gills  
Wishing this would pass

Stumbling through the door  
He holds her hair  
Looking green in the gills  
Worrying about the future

Tucked back in bed  
She closes her eyes  
Dreaming of easier times  
Missing the past

Pacing the floor  
He wonders what to do  
Recalling friend’s advice  
Heading for the cupboard

Shuffling to the couch  
She curls up  
Wishing for his touch  
Closing her eyes

Walking into her space  
He kisses her brow  
Handing her soda crackers  
Settling in beside her

Nibbling at the treat  
She hopes things settle  
Cuddling deeper  
Resting heart and mind

Brushing her dark hair  
He wraps her in his arms  
Drawing her deeper  
Guarding his future

Shifting in her dreams  
She chases little feet  
Listening to the giggles  
Dreaming of the future

Tucking her in  
He leaves the room  
Hating to leave  
Closing the door quietly

Waking to an empty room  
She wonders why  
Worried changes caused him to leave  
Fretting over her belly

Staring into space  
He doodles on a pad  
Wishing he was with her  
Running out the door

Pacing the floors  
She picks at her jumper  
Feeling out of place  
Wanting the old days

Trolling the aisle  
He searches for her favorites  
Throwing things in a cart  
Racing to get home

Watching out the window  
She watches the snow fall  
Wishing he was home  
Settling in to wait

Staring out the windscreen  
He drives with care  
Hoping to get home  
Driving with care

Running to the door  
She greets him with kisses  
Unwrapping his layers  
Drawing him in

Wrapping her tight  
He kisses her forehead  
Struggling with bags  
Dropping everything for her

Touching his face  
She questions everything  
Waiting for declarations  
Wanting for everything

Touching her belly  
He questions nothing  
Fumbling over words  
Promising everything

Turning from him  
She hides her body  
Walking towards the couch  
Fearing his gaze

Touching her back  
He stares at her body  
Drinking in her beauty  
Facing their future

Tucking into his embrace  
She mumbles her fears  
Worries of lost beauty  
Filling her voice

Brushing her cheek  
He kisses her lips  
Telling her without words  
Filling her heart

Resting her head on his chest  
She looks at the bags  
Wondering what he did  
Worried about surprises

Reaching for the bags  
He walks her into the kitchen  
Placing bags on the table  
Revealing his treasures

Staring at his hands  
She marvels at his collection  
Reaching for the chips and cocoa  
Sparkling with delight

Sitting at the table  
He watches her move  
Putting up her treasures  
Basking in her presence

Dragging him up  
She pulls him to the tree  
Sitting in her favorite spot  
Patting the space beside her

Dropping to the floor  
He grabs her hand  
Pulling her close  
Handing her a treat

Resting near him  
She starts to drift off  
Dropping her head on his chest  
Dreaming of forever

Picking her up  
He carries her to their bed  
Putting her to bed  
Stroking her cheek

Snuggled under the covers  
She reaches for him  
Searching for his warmth  
Missing his touch

Sliding under the covers  
He curls around her  
Soaking up her warmth  
Holding her tight

Grabbing his hand  
She places it on her belly  
Searching for a flutter  
Waiting his discovery 

Touching her belly  
He searches for a sign  
Feeling a flutter  
Sharing her discovery

Curling up tight  
She dreams of little toes  
Walking on the floors  
Wobbling into the future

Wrapping her up tight  
He rubs the flutters  
Promising a steady hand  
Walking into the future


End file.
